Nowadays
by LovingTheOgre
Summary: Sasuke has just started high school hoping for normalcy but with two hyperactive cousins, an evil brother and fangirls how will he cope? And who the hell is that girl that he keeps seeing with Sai? The one he can't recall her name? Finally updated!
1. Pinky Dinky Doo?

**Nowadays **

**Don't own the characters at all. **

**Sera: No you must be wondering what this is right? Well this is the prequel to Lonely in Gorgeous! That's right, I'm actually doin' it! **

**Hurrah Hurrah for meh! **

**Anyway, this story is goin' to have a new main character…drum roll please! **

**Sasuke in the background with drum stares blankly. **

**Sasuke: How about not. I don't get paid to be your little drummer boy. **

**Sera: Eh…_throws desk at him nailing him in the face_ Anyway…if you guessed Sasuke you were right! Yes yes Sasuke is the story's main character! Which means that we will be seeing more of Itachi and his groupies the Akatsuki. Not only that but we'll see him pinning for a certain white eyed girl-if you have to ask who she is then perhaps you should read Lonely In Gorgeous again. Those reading this who haven't read Lonely in Gorgeous, I hope you like this story. **

**Sasuke: _rubbing his injured head_ What the hell was that for? **

**Sera: Now to get on with it! _throws show at the injured boy _**

**Sasuke: OW! Damn it that hurts! **

**_'…'_ Sasuke's internal monologue –which usually appears in the beginning of every chapter- **

**"…" Normal Conversation -duh- **

**(Alternate Universe-they are in High School-) **

_'Now to start this story with the basic introduction that is to wow the audience and lure you into the story with it's magnificence that it is non existent. Damn it I'm tired of waking up in this stuffy ass room in this stuffy ass house…' _

"Hey I said get your happy ass up _Susan_!"

_'…with a stuffy ass pansy brother.' _

Turning over in his bed, Sasuke Uchiha moaned loudly before burying his head under his pillow to shield him from the sudden burst of light from his window. His brother stood amongst the clothes cluttered carpeted floor near the window with an aggravated look on his normally indifferent face before he picked up a random sneaker from the floor and threw it at his brother's body.

"Hey _Susan_ get up I don't have all day to wait for you to wake up from whatever twisted wet dream you're having."

Sasuke curled up under the navy blue sheets and whined aggravating his older brother further. The sneaker to the back hurt and in his half awake mind he began to twist himself into the sheets until he looked like a caterpillar in a cocoon.

Itachi walked towards the sheet cocoon and shook his brother out of it. Sasuke head fell back and he snored loudly before throwing himself on his brother's shoulder and drooling all over Itachi's new shirt.

Itachi's eye twitched.

"Asshole."

Before Itachi could unpleasantly shake his brother awake there was a loud commotion in the hall.

"Hn?"

"Tachi! Sasu-Chan are ya awake?"

Sasuke-still half asleep-froze in his brother's grasp and slipped back into the sheets as though trying to morph into the mattress.

Itachi stared at his brother's 'sleeping' body and smirked. He crossed his legs and placed his hands on his bare ankles. "Trying to sleep will do you little good where our dear cousin is concerned."

"Die."

The bedroom door slammed open and bounding in, at an inhuman speed wearing a bright orange t-shirt, jeans and buns in her held up in pink ribbons, the one to make such noise in the front hall, jumped onto the lump on the bed with a loud laugh.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey! Sasuke it's the first day of our first year of high school and you promised that you would walk with me!"

She proceeded to shake the lump more.

"Damn it!" Sasuke yelled sitting up. He scratched his head letting long black bangs fall into his eyes before shooting a glare at his brother and cousin. "Miaka can't you just wait a damn minute? It's six in the morning-school starts at seven thirty!"

"But Sasu-chan you still need to take a shower and get ready."

"And that would only take me ten minutes-I'm not a girl I don't take an hour."

Itachi chuckled at Sasuke's side.

"Oh really? Then what about that gravity defying hair style of yours?"

Sasuke flushed slightly.

"Uh…"

Miaka nodded.

"And your eyes…you do wear a bit of liner to make your eyes darker and more pronounced…and since you're such a perfectionist then it'll take you a while to get it right." She said. "Remember Tachi, when we all went on that trip to Tokyo? Remember how Sasu-chan started to scream because he couldn't get his makeup right…took an hour just to get him out the bathroom."

"What a Pre Madonna my little brother is."

"I know! That's why I came so early."

Sasuke sighed deeply before losing it after Itachi made a comment on how despite Sasuke taking time with his hair it still didn't look good anyway. He glared at both before leaping out of the bed with a grunt.

"Whatever Losers. I'm going to take a shower and then I'm leaving. Miaka, find someone else to walk with you." He said slamming the door shut. Miaka turned to Itachi and tilted her head.

"Bet he's gonna take a while to get his makeup just right."

"No it'll be his hair…I switched his dove shampoo with hair dye."

Miaka gasped.

"What?"

"Don't worry."

"So it's not permanent?"

Itachi smirked.

"I don't remember."

There was a bang and then a girly scream. Miaka turned to her cousin with a sneer.

"You're evil cousin."

"I know isn't it great?"

--

Sasuke Uchiha age fifteen, strong, smart and good looking. Most athletic student, voted most popular by the student body.

"Take that Ino-Pig! I told you that Sasuke loved me and he didn't even say it with words! See how he showed me his undying devotion!"

"Shut up you giant fore-head idiot!"

The rest of the fangirls and classmates stared on at Sasuke as though he had just grown another head.

_'What a way to start out high school with pink hair.'_ He thought with a flushed face.

In the background Naruto fell out of his chair laughing.

---

**Sera: So there it is a short chapter one! In this chapter Sasuke and Itachi and their cousin from the previous story were introduced. To those who are reading this for the first time I should probably explain Miaka. She isn't an OC she is actually Miaka Yuki from Fushigi Yugi-only a bit more hyper and cheerful since in this story there is no Tamahome nor any reason for he to really act mature. **

**I made this short because I just wanted to give you guys a taste of how the rest will be without putting too much into it. **

**Review please and do not flame please. **

**Sasuke: If you love me then kill her. **

**Sera: And to the first to review I will throw in a batch of cookies and a Naked Sasuke. **

**Sasuke: WHAT? **

**Sera: Review and no flames! **

**Sasuke: die… **


	2. All is Fair and relative in Gongaga?

**Nowadays**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters at all the plot is mine though.**

**Sasuke: Finally you're updating the prequel to Lonely in Gorgeous, huh?**

**Sera: Yeah finally…but…why are you so pleasant? You haven't insulted me once yet.**

**Sasuke: There's still time-oh there is plenty of time.**

**Sera: Yeah yeah whatever…I assume you're being nice because I actually updated Father of the Bride: Rise of Grandpa Twitchy?**

**Sasuke: Yeah…you left me in a good spot there…**

**Sera: Yeah whatever…**

**Sasuke: On with the fic!**

**Sera:…weirdo…**

While perusing through the menu in his hands Sasuke Uchiha's eyes slightly twitched as his cousin continued on and on about her entrance exams and how her mother wasn't so disappointed about Jonan.

Sasuke was less then thrilled when Miaka decided that he and Itachi should go on a road trip with her to Gongaga where their even more deranged and older cousin Zack lived…Sasuke was not found of this because of what had happened the summer before.

Sasuke didn't like talking about the incident; he was only too relieved when his eyebrows finally grew back.

"No, no and no. I will not spend a four hour car ride with Itachi and yourself, especially if the destination is to see someone even more annoying then you."

Miaka pouted.

"Aw Sasuke you are no fun! I just don't understand why you don't like Zack anyway, he's the best."

"I assume that people with high levels of retardation such as you would find someone of less intelligence appealing."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"…yes…I am."

Miaka pouted again-however the glimmer in her eyes showed anything other then discontent. Sasuke was a little uneasy.

"Aw Sasu-chan, are you jealous because I get along with Zacky-Wacky?"

"…you're my cousin…being jealous would mean I like you…and I don't really like you because I want to it's because you're family."

"Aw you are jealous!"

"No I'm not. Annoyed? Angered? Bewildered? Yes." He took a sip of water and waved the waitress over. "Jealous? Not so much…uh what are you having?" He said motioning to his cousin; the waitress was too busy staring at him to bothering asking what Miaka wanted.

Miaka looked over her menu again and shrugged.

"Uh a strawberry cake, some beef ramen, uh…that uh pizza sandwich thingy and an ice tea."

Sasuke turned to the waitress and said his cousins order, the waitress writing it down quickly.

"And I'll have the cream of wild rice soup and some coffee…plenty of cream and sugar."

The waitress nodded her head.

"Alrighty I'll be back with your orders."

Sasuke sighed heavily.

"I hate this place."

"Why?"

"It's across town from home and service here is terrible…you saw that waitress. She ignored you and practically undressed me and raped me with her mind."

Miaka sighed.

"It's cause you're so good looking. Zack gets it all the time to."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"But he's such an idiot he doesn't ever notice. I swear last time I was in Gongaga the female population was writhing in heat just by merely glancing in his direction."

"Zack doesn't notice those things…he's much too innocent."

"Innocent my left ass cheek…he's an evil genius and you know it."

"Evil yes…genius? Are you kidding me? You said so yourself he's an idiot."

"That is true. So how's Keisuke?"

"Oh big brothers fine…he's enjoying the college life and he's got tons of girlfriends…it's crappy though since he lives so far away…"

"Kalm is pretty far off but the university there is probably worth the move in the end anyway…he'll make a good professor some day."

"Yeah yeah I know that…anyway, I wanted to ask you about that pink haired girl…you know the one who always follows you and practically exudes pheromones in your general direction."

"Sakura Haruno, what about her?"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Sasuke made a face, incredulous was written on it forehead, figuratively of course and Miaka had to laugh. "Sorry! I didn't know that the general thought of Sakura Haruno made you look like that."

The waitress arrived before Sasuke could say anything. When their food was placed in front of them Sasuke thanked the waitress without looking at her. She seemed peeved enough when she turned her heel and walked off.

He thought he heard her mutter something about high school brats being rude.

"So why isn't she your girlfriend?"

"Why is it an issue?"

Miaka took a bite of her sandwich, the melted cheese scorched her tongue but ever the experience eater like herself, handled it without showing any discomfort and swallowed the giant piece whole before taking another bite.

Sometimes it amazed him how she could take such big bites and eat so much without getting fat.

"Well, you're really good looking and you've never had a girlfriend. It's just weird that someone who looks like you could be so inexperienced and not taken."

Sasuke shrugged taking a sip of his coffee.

"Who says I'm inexperienced? I don't need a girlfriend to get that kind of gratification Miaka."

"TMI Sasuke…TMI…"

"Sorry."

"Anyway-aren't you interested in anyone?" Miaka asked moving onto her ramen after just finishing her large sandwich…Sasuke hadn't even started his soup. "Isn't there any girl out there you like?"

"Well…" Sasuke began. "When I was a kid in elementary there was this girl with midnight colored hair and the most excellent shade of moonstone eyes. I liked her, does that count?"

Miaka rolled her eyes.

"Elementary school was when you had your first and last crush? That's retarded."

"It isn't."

"Yes it is."

He shrugged.

"Anyway, I still see her around but I can't, for the life of me remember her name."

"Then why don't you ask her?"

"Are you crazy? What am I supossed to say: Here there I know that you don't know me but we used to have a class in Edge Elementary school and I was wondering if I could know my first crushes name?"

"That might work."

"You're an idiot."

"So I've been told."

"Anyway:- Sasuke continued. "She's always hanging out with this guy named Sai."

"Sai Inoue? Ugh I hate that guy!"

"Why?"

"Well he's always got this creepy smile on his stupid face and he's always talking down to Seto and always asking Shuro is she's a guy when clearly she isn't."

"I wouldn't say it's clearly."

"Shut up! Anyway, he's always asking guys about their dicks and always saying how Naruto's is nonexistent."

"Oh…so he's gay?"

"How in the hell would I know."

"Well you just said that he's always asking about dicks…so I assumed…"

Miaka gulped down the broth from her now finished bowl of ramen (Sasuke stared in disbelief because the bowl was full two seconds ago) and sighed contentedly. "Good ramen." She wiped her mouth. "I dunno if he's gay or not but he's a dick head. He's always drawing in his little sketch book-how is it that he actually has friends?"

"I don't know the guy so why are you asking me…weren't we talking about the girl he's always with?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well it's not important now anyway-I'm not gonna try anything I don't even like her…besides that even if I did like her Itachi would find something wrong with her anyway."

"That is true."

If only they knew that in the next year Sasuke and Itachi would (comically) fight for the unknown girls affections**…(Read the sequel(?) to this to find out who she is…though it's pretty obvious but all the same I'm promoting my other fic Lonely in Gorgeous to those whom haven't read it.)**

Sasuke finished his soup and stared off.

"So Gongaga huh? Why do you want to see Zack anyway?"

Miaka giggled a bit uneasily.

"Well I wanted to get you open for the idea of seeing him around since well…uh…I kinda invited him over at my house which mean…"

Sasuke stared blankly at her for a moment before his eyes darkened.

"…which means he'll be over my house all the time…which means that-" But before Sasuke could continue the door to the small café burst open almost hitting a waiter with blue hair whom had been staring at Miaka-whom thought she looked vaguly familiar(a cookie for whoever figures that one out-

"Susie! Miki! How ya doin?" Came a loud shout. To Sasuke's utter horror Zack Fair, his 19 year old cousin stalked over to their table and hugged the ever living out of him. A goofy smile adorning his handsome face while his grayish eyes twinled with a childlike glimmer of the trickster he was,

"Zack what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked slowly. Zack smiled broader if possible.

"Well I Spikey and Vinnie have never been to Konoha and since I'm on vacation from university I decided to come a week early. Isn't that great?"

"No."

Miaka giggled uncomfortably while the two men behind Zack, a boy with a shock of blond hair and the other man with long black hair stood back uncomfortably.

Oh Sasuke was in hell now.

**Sera: You've gotte be wondering why Zack Fair, Cloud and Vincent are doing in a Naruto fan fic but really…if you read the first fic, Lonely in Gorgeous (again with the fic promotion…) you'd know that there are slight crossovers. Although these FFVII characters will probably be vital to this story-in which Sasuke will be humiliated beyone recognition…that's actually why they're here.**

**Why is Zack, Sasuke's cousin? Because I like ditzy-ish characters associated with Sasuke and well while I don't personally know if Zack is a ditzy, hyperactive, funny guy-I haven't gotten my copy of Crisis Core- I took a leap and made him Miaka's male counterpart.**

**Will other FFVII people make an appearance? Maybe…if I get enough reviews and if I get requests from certain characters. Kingdom Hearts characters are also open for debate.**

**Will Toya make a return in this story to better explaine his relationship with Neji for a better understanding from the first fic? Yes. I like Toya's character and want him to be redeemed in this story for being such a bastard in the previous one. He isn't all bad-so I hope you don't hate him here.**

**Sasuke: Oh I hate you…so very much.**

**Zack: WOW! I'm here in the End dialogue? That means I'm a favorite?**

**Sera: Yes Zack. _hands him a cookie _**

**Zack: T.T _nibbles cookies and cries tears of loving adoration _Mmmmm Chocolaty…**

**Sasuke:…why…why must I be surrounded by morons?**

**Sera: Review!! NO FLAMES!!**


	3. The Reunion Family Observation

**Nowadays**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters at all the plot is mine though.

Sasuke: I can understand why I'm here since I am your favorite but why are they here!? _-points to Zack and Kaiba-_

Sera: Why not?

Sasuke: He_-points at Kaiba- _had like what 2 lines in Lonely and Gorgeous and HE_-points a shaking fist at Zack- _wasn't even in the previous story.

Sera: Well Kaiba's one of my all time favorites and Zack...Zack is just so cute! _-pats Zack on the head- _Aren't you just the cutest little puppy?

Zack: _-shimmery eyes- _YES!

Kaiba:...so anyway-why am I here? I figured I'd get no part in this story since I've been left alone by you for how _many _years? _-slightly irate-_

Sera: Ehheh_ -nervous laughter- _about that...well you'll see.

Sasuke: _Ch! _I bet you're going to do some retarded thing and make him and Vincent or that Stephanie-

Zack: It's Sepiroth...

Sasuke: **WHATEVER!...I bet you'll make Kaiba related to them...but that's too predictable even for you.**

Sera:...

Kaiba: You are...aren't you?

Sera:...we really should get on with it.

Sasuke: **YOU ARE! I knew it!!**

Kaiba:..._-deeply annoyed-_

Zack: **LETS START THE STORY YO!**

Reno: **YO IS MY WORD...YO!**

* * *

"My goodness how you've grown!" Mikoto Uchiha hugged her nephew once more. She hadn't seen him since his graduation from high school two years before and despite the daily calls and pictures sent actually seeing him made her incredibly happy. "What are you eating you're so thin!"

"No I'm not auntie-see this body here is pure muscle."

"Twigs more like it." She said with a giggle.

"What? No way I look hot!" He said with a broad smile on his face before turning to his uncle with pleading eyes. "I'm not too skinny right?"

Fugaku made a sound in the back of his throat before picking his words precicly. Although Zack and Mikoto were playing around he had to remember that Zack was overly emotional. Perhaps this was why Mikoto's family and he never really meshed. They were all far too sensitive. "I think you look alright."

"Alright? I work out everyday and besides that Itachi is skinnier then me and Sasuke..."

Fugaku tuned him out reminding himself for the millionth time that while Zack was here he needed to find any excuse possible to work late and long hours. He felt Sasuke nudge his side and look at him with understanding. He almost smiled.

Cloud Strife, the blond boy whom Sasuke had seen earlier, had to have been around his age at least. He seemed to young to be in college and there was a definite youthful quality in his blue shimmering eyes. Sasuke figured that although he seemed fairly quiet that since he was a friend of Zack's, the latter called the blond Spiky and sometime Chocobo, meant that he must be slightly if not totally insane.

It wasn't possible for Zack to have normal friends.

The man standing beside Cloud-or Chocobo Head- was definitely cracked in a few places Sasuke mused. He seemed quite a bit older then Zack and his red eyes seemed aged and distant. When Miaka had asked Zack about the long haired man Zack explained that Vincent Valintine-or Vinnie- lived in the same dorm. Vincent apparently liked dark and quiet places and while he had refused to come along Zack had persuaded the older man. How someone could persuade someone like Vincent he didn't know. It was almost as strange as someone asking for Genesis Rhapsodos, their grumpy neighbor, for a piggy back ride...then again Miaka had asked and gotten just that so maybe it wasn't so improbable after all. It didn't matter that it had been when she was 5 and he was 15...it just wasn't natural.

"So Cloud is it? I hear you're from Nebelheim." Mikoto asked the blond. "I hear it's absolutely breathtaking."

"It's alright." Cloud said looking at his feet nervously. "Tons of snow and I guess if I weren't so used to it I would think it was lovely to."

Mikoto nodded.  
"Isn't there some type of reactor there?"

"Yeah-it's up in the mountains."

For some reason there was an uneasy silence until Zack-the lover of all things annoying and loud- decided that silence was too much, even for a second. What happened next was something that Sasuke nor Itachi-whom had just joined them- had seen coming.

"So Sasuke-how's your boyfriend?"

* * *

**Sera: Sorry it's so short but I'm pressed for time! I just got back yesterday and today I have a family get together going on so I was only able to post half of the long chapter (you'll see what I mean when I update). I'll try and post the rest up later-but more then likely it'll be tomorrow. I hate leaving it at such a place but...well...I'll fix it.**

Sasuke:..you know the Sasuke is Gay joke is getting really old.

Sera: Sorry! You shouldn't have kiss Naruto then.

Zack: You kissed who?

Kaiba: Oh you didn't see? The internet was flooded with that particular picture-got SasuNaru on the map...I hear that's when the SasuNaru Fan Club was created.

Sasuke: Hey guys...

Zack: So is it bigger then PuppyShipping?

Sasuke: Hello?

Kaiba: Oh yeah...

Sasuke: Are you guys ignoring me?

Sera: PuppyShipping (KaibaXJoey) never really appealed to me ya know.

Zack: I was always a Silentshipper (KaibaXSerenity) myself.

Kaiba: Eh really I can go either way.

Sasuke: _-in the background playing with a YoYo-_

Sera: You're such a skank.

Kaiba: Fangirls make me that way.

Zack: That's still ewwww! You're ok with doing a brother and a sister?

Kaiba: It's not like it's a threesome or anything.

Sera: It kind of is...

Sasuke: **STOP IGNORING ME DAMMIT I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!!**

Kaiba, Sera and Zack stare off at him.

Zack: Well...ok what do you want?

Sasuke:...damn I forgot.

Kaiba and Sera: Moron.

Zack: Oh! A YoYo!

**Read and review please!! No Flames!!**


End file.
